This invention relates to retainers for spectacles which attach to the temples of the spectacles and extend behind the head of the wearer for the purpose of alternatively holding the spectacles in place or suspending them from the wearer's neck.
Devices for this purpose are generally older than any patent now in force, as evidenced by Spina Pat. No. 3,397,026. Most devices of this general type, however, rely upon their elasticity or other means for effecting their adjustment and are not capable of holding the spectacles alternatively in operational and suspended positions, as evidenced by such patents as Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 and Seron Pat. No. 4,136,934.